


Wounds

by NMartin



Series: Clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa has left the Ark and is hiding in the woods, unaware that the Wanheda all grounders search for in the woods is her. One day she bumps into Lexa, obviously injured. But the grounders that go after her don't make it easy for Clarke to heal the girl's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing Clexa! I am definitely not good at writing death and angst, but here you have! Based on a prompt sent via tumblr (nxriamartin). Remember you can message me with prompts and ideas!

Clarke had spent weeks in the woods, living out of berries and dead animals. She was still not used to hunting, so she took the leftovers the grounders that roamed around the area had left. They were in search of someone. Someone powerful, a Heda. But not just a Heda. _Wanheda._ Whoever that was, they were being hunted by every clan. Clarke waited, seeing the small group walk away. “Idiots.” she thought. After climbing down the tree, she started walking in the opposite direction. Maybe she could meet with Niylah if she found another animal to capture. Her trips to meet the woman were becoming frequent. She wandered through the forest for an hour more, and another. It was almost sunset when she found someone lying in the ground.

“Lexa?” she questioned when seeing her face, the dark makeup in her face even more smudged. She was about to kneel next to her when she remembered. _This was the girl who betrayed me. This was the girl who betrayed my people. Lexa is not a friend._ “You.”

“C— Clarke?” the other questioned, looking at her with surprise as she stood up abruptly. Ignoring her bleeding leg, she straightened her back and kept her head high. She stared in awe to the girl’s red hair, so wild, so unlike Clarke. “What are you doing here, Wanheda?” she spoke with dignity, making sure her weight was all on the good leg. She did not want Clarke to see the wound, not now.

“What?” the girl questioned, puzzled by the word. Did Lexa just call her… “Wanheda?”

“Yes, Wanheda. The Commander of Death.”

“I am Wanheda.”

“Yes. I heard you left the Skikru.”

“Yes.”

“Because?”

“Because I am Wanheda.” the girl quickly replied. They both knew what Clarke was implying with that answer. How many people she had had to murder for that title, they both knew the exact number. They both knew they weren’t meant to see each other. They both knew the other hated them, so why fake? Because they were both Hedas, that’s why. Commanders, leaders. They had many things to say to each other. “You’re hurt.” the blonde spoke, eyes looking down and studying her leg. The limp was obvious, but she couldn’t let the girl notice it. She was the commander, she was not weak. She did not need anyone to take care of her.

“It’s nothing.”

“You can’t walk, can you. Where’s Indra?”

“Not here.”

“Sit down, I’m going to take a look at it.”

“No.”

“ _Heda_ ,” Clarke said with all the sarcasm she could, crossing her arms, “you can’t come back to your clan with a wound. Don’t want another war to start because your ego is larger than Earth itself and your people think the Skikru hurt their commander.”

As if the girl’s words were a slap on the commander’s face, she sat down on a trunk and took off her boot. The wound was extremely deep, Lexa was sure she had some muscles cut in half. She had had worse injuries. “It is nothing.”

“You have a deep wound, Lexa.” Clarke spoke, starting to get nervous as she cut out the pieces of fabric that covered the girl’s leg. They were soaked in blood. “For all we know, you could be bleeding out to death.” the girl spoke.

“ _We_?”

“I. For all I know, you could be bleeding to death.” Clarke sighed, annoyed by her own mistake. Lexa smirked, then groaned in pain when Clarke’s fingers started inspecting the wound. “Lexa, how the hell can you even walk like this?! You could lose a leg if we don’t do anything quickly. Lie down.”

“Careful!”

Clarke turned around just in time to see an arrow pass past her. Forgetting about the Commander, she took her knife and ran towards the grounder. If they were coming for her, she had to do something before he told his clan about her location. He was about to take out his knife when she stabbed him on the chest, various times, making sure blood spilled from the wounds. He would bleed out in less than a minute, she would not have to worry about him anymore.

“Lexa, are you—” Clarke spoke, turning around to see that the commander was gone. Or at least it seemed like it, because the girl could hear her panting. “Lexa!” she ran towards her, noticing her body on the ground. The arrow, pierced over her heart. “No, no, shit, no.”

“Cl— Clarke.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ll take the arrow and—”

“Aarrgh!” the other screamed, feeling the arrow be pulled from her body and dropped on the floor. And suddenly, more blood. Lexa knew, between her leg and her chest, she would bleed out fast soon. “Cl—Clarke, please.” she said, trying to stop the other from rushing to her old bagpack. “N—No.”

“Lexa what on the Ark are you doing, I need something to stop the bleeding.”

“Let me die.”

“What?! No!”

“Let me die, please.”

“No— Why— No!”

“I’ve done awful things, Clarke. I— I betrayed you. I have murdered p—people too. There needs to be a new Heda.” she explained, her voice started to fail. She was feeling worse and worse by the second, and she knew, she didn’t have long. She already felt her eyes heavying. “M— May we meet again.” she managed to say, eyes finally closing.

“Float you, Commander Lexa.” Clarke spoke, slapping the commander’s face and making her eyes open in shock. “You are not dying today”


End file.
